The Honeymoon Stage
by TalesOfTwilight
Summary: Jilted before his wedding, Edward Cullen is convinced by his best friend Emmett to still go on his honeymoon. Edward thinks they are going together, but at the airport he discovers Emmett has searched for a woman to go with him instead, a woman named Bella Swan. Edward can't go through with the honeymoon can he? He doesn't know her. But suddenly, he wants to... M for lemons! EXB


**Hi everyone! This is another new story from me, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Honeymoon Stage_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Six Months Ago_**

"_Dude, she may have dumped your ass, but you can't cancel the honeymoon."_

"_Emmett, please. All I want to do is sit and have a drink. Why are you bothering me about this?"_

"_Because you're hung up on a woman who treated you like shit, forced you into proposing to her, and then decides to jilt your ass half a year before the wedding and fucks off with Mike Newton of all people. She was probably sleeping with him during all your office parties too, you know."_

"_Seriously? Do you want to make me feel any worse?"_

"_Okay. I'm sorry. But think about it, man. You've paid thousands for this wedding."_

"_Emmett, I'm a lawyer. I make thousands every week. It's the least of my problems."_

"_Alright alright, but the honeymoon. You can't waste that."_

"_Then what do you suggest I do?"_

"_I'll come with you!"_

"_You want to go to Mexico?"_

"_It's a holiday, dude. I'll go anywhere."_

"_And you want to share the honeymoon suite with me."_

"_I'll call them. I'll get Jessica's flight changed to my name, and I'll make them swap the room to two beds."_

"_Uh, fine."_

"_And you better be feeling better by the time the holiday comes. I'm not hanging around with your lovesick ass for a week."_

* * *

**_Today_**

"Emmett dude, where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way, I swear."

"The flight is in an hour and I'm standing at this airport like a buffoon! I didn't want to come on this holiday anyway and now you're fucking standing me up!" My hand was gripping my phone way too hard.

I was going to kill him.

"I'm here, I'm just getting parked." At the sound of his calm voice I felt my own fury grow.

"I'm at the check in desk." I grunted, rolling my eyes as I hung up.

I hated this holiday already.

The past year of my life had been hell.

After dating a woman who used me for my money and was so selfish and fake she belonged in a Barbie doll box, I'd felt pretty crap about myself for a long time. I was pressured into proposing to her, because "that would make everything better", and after letting her organise a wedding I didn't want, she dumped me for a guy I worked with.

I didn't care about losing the money for the wedding. To be completely honest I didn't really care about losing her either.

She was a bitch.

But my best friend cared about this honeymoon. So I agreed that we could go together.

I was regretting the decision already.

"Hey." I heard his voice from a few feet away, and I turned to glance at him.

"About time, asshole." Despite myself I laughed, before taking him in completely.

He was standing in his work suit, without a suitcase in his hand.

"Where's your luggage? We have to check in?"

"Okay." He held up his hands, and I already felt my palm twitching as I thought about lifting my suitcase and swinging it towards his head, "I don't want you to kill me."

"I have a feeling I will." I muttered.

"So, I didn't think it was completely fair that we should go on your honeymoon together."

"You couldn't have told me this six months ago and _not _when we're supposed to be checking in?"

"Just _listen_!" He sighed, "So, when you gave me the holiday details to change everything, I didn't change the ticket to my name... I kind of put an advert on the internet, with your details... And from all the people that wanted to go with you, I chose a winner."

My feet brought me closer to him slowly, and he could tell that I was about to hit him.

"You better be fucking joking." I warned.

"Nope." He said it slowly, taking a step back as he swallowed, "Dude, she's beautiful. Seriously, way better than Jessica. I met her for coffee, you know, just to make sure she wasn't a psycho. Then I changed the ticket to her name. She's been waiting here for hours, so technically _you're _the late one."

I couldn't breathe.

I wasn't even sure I could form a sentence together.

I was actually going to go to jail for murdering my best friend.

Hopefully my connections could get me a nicer prison.

Although I couldn't move, he was slowly ushering me towards the Starbucks at the check in terminal.

"Here she is." I could hear the smile in his voice, "Hey, Bella!"

He stopped a few feet away from a nearby table, where a woman sat with her back to us. She had a black suitcase by her side, with long brown hair flowing down her back and a red dress on her figure.

She turned slowly, a gentle smile on her features as she looked at Emmett, "Hey, you're late."

At this, a low chuckle escaped my lips without me even realising.

Her eyes drifted to mine, and for a long moment we just stared at each other.

Emmett was right, she was truly beautiful.

To be completely honest, she was my perfect woman.

All throughout college Emmett and I would speak about our perfect girl. His was blonde, tall and slim.

Mine was brunette, small, pale, gorgeous eyes and someone I felt I could take care of.

Jessica never reached that package. If I was honest the only thing she had going for her was the brunette factor.

This woman, however, had it all.

She was small in height, just about reaching my shoulder. Her tight red dress wasn't too low cut and just reached above her knee. Although slim, curves touched her body in just the right places. Her breasts would fit perfectly in the palm of my hand, and her legs would wrap delicately around my waist. Her face was outstanding. Dark brown eyes bore into my own, holding a lot of brains and a lot of personality. Her face was slim, with a light blush on her cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"You must be Edward." She smiled.

Her voice gave me goosebumps.

"Uh, yes." I nodded, automatically reaching forward to shake her hand.

It was warm, inviting.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Look, Emmett has literally just told me about all this. I- I think this is crazy. Surely this is just some type of joke."

I watched as Bella swallowed, glancing between Emmett and I for a long moment.

But he was quick to jump to the rescue, "It's just a holiday!" He laughed.

"No, it's not. It's my honeymoon with a random woman who I've literally just met." I argued.

Bella glanced down, "Look, we don't have to. We can just forget about it." She smiled.

"No." Emmett almost growled at her, before turning his face to look at me, "Edward, are you seriously going to turn down a holiday with this amazing woman? I've spoke to her, I've got to know her. She's lovely! And she'd always wanted to go to Mexico."

My gaze flicked between the two of them.

Emmett's eyes were wide and he was nodding his head slowly.

Bella's face was embarrassed and flushed.

I swallowed, not knowing what to say.

A honeymoon with a woman I've just met.

But a woman who seemed to be everything I'd ever looked for.

But I'd learnt from my past mistakes that looks weren't everything.

She could be a horrible person.

But I could already tell that she wasn't.

She was kind.

She was caring.

I'd bet she was smart too.

Perhaps even a good personality thrown into the mix.

My mouth gaped open slowly, and my decision fell from my mouth.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed?**

**Please give this chapter a little review, it really motivates me to write more!**

**Tell me what you think, and especially tell me what you think Edward is going to do!**


End file.
